cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Army
The United States Army is one of the two largest branches of the United States Armed Forces, the other being the United States Marine Corps. The United States Army is responsible for land based military operations in combat, and is the backbone of the US Armed Forces. Like the rest of the US forces, the US Army is one of the strongest and most powerful fighting forces in the entire world. History The United States Army is the oldest of the armed forces of the United States, though its modern era began with the American Civil War. The US Army fought and won the Mexican-American War in 1852, gaining the Western States, as well as beating back an attempted invasion by Canada during the war. US forces also fiercely crushed the resistance of the Seminole tribes in Florida in 1855. During the American Civil War, the US Army fought all over the Southern and Western States against Confederate rebel forces, as well as their indigenous Amerindian allies, while also defending the Northern States from attempted counter invasions by the Confederates. The Army also assisted slave and poor farmer rebellions against the Confederacy, as well as protected freedman and runaway slaves In the end, the US Army prevailed and preserved the union. In the later years of the Civil War, US Army forces went to Mexico, seeing fighting against French forces and helping the Mexicans in driving out the French. As such, settlers expanded West ward to reach the Pacific, causing conflicts with Amerindian tribes. Knowing the dangers that would come with a conflict with the more technologically advanced US government, Amerindian tribes made efforts to peacefully coexist with the settlers, and most Amerindians welcomed and helped escort the settlers to the lands and assisted them with their harvests and building houses, leading most settlers to welcoming the Amerindians and allowing them to share and remain on the land. However, some vigilantes and militias, both independent and sponsored by the US government wanted to get rid of the Amerindians. This lead to these militias attacking Amerindian tribes, while the tribes responded with attacks on settler villages. In response, the US government sent some Army forces to contain the Amerindian tribes. Despite most settlers in the West and many US soldiers continuing to peacefully coexist with the Amerindian tribes and even protect them from the US government expansion and militias, many militias and some soldiers attack the tribes and force them off the lands. US forces continued fighting the tribes until they finally crushed the Amerindian tribal resistance. An American general named George Custer, who deeply hates all indigenous Amerindian peoples, carries out several massacres of them. Custer's massacres lead to a great many of US Army forces lead by generals Frederick Austin and William Merritt and many American settlers lead by governor Evan Burns defecting over to the side of the newly formed Amerindian Sioux Confederacy in the last stages of the Amerindian conflict era. In response, the US government sends forces lead by Custer himself to stop them, leading to the US-Sioux Confederacy rebellion in 1887, sometimes called the Second American Civil War, where US government forces battle against the Sioux Confederacy and their US Army and American settler allies, ultimately ending in US government victory in 1898, though Custer is killed in the final battle and Amerindian rights are much more recognized, ultimately allowing Amerindian tribes to share US lands. Once the whole continental United States was secure under US government control, the US Army proceeded to engage in a number of actions not only in the US, but across the world. US forces helped liberate the Philippines and the Caribbean Islands by battling and driving out the French, Spanish and Italian occupation forces. However, due to Philippine Moro revolts on US interests in the Philippines, US Army forces crush the Philippine Moro rebellion and conquer the Philippines in 1910. US Army forces also help fiercely crush the Chinese Boxer rebellion over in China and assist in punishing the genocidal Boxer rebels, and US Army forces also invade and occupy several Central American and Caribbean countries and territories. When World War I erupts, and the United States enters the war in 1914, the US sends Army forces to fight in fierce battles in the Western Europe and Italian fronts to help break the German and Austro-Hungarian defenses in fierce fighting. Also, US Army forces help the Japanese invade the belligerent China, who has allied themselves with Germany, and US Army forces help the Japanese fighting in fierce battles in the thick jungles of southern China in incredibly vicious fighting. Along with this, the US Army also helps the British suppress an Indian uprising over in India. Later, when World War II erupts, when America joins the war in early 1940, the US Army is sent to fight in a number of areas. First, the US Army invades North Africa, helping the British and French fighting the Germans there. While the Germans keep fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes against Allied forces in the vast deserts and villages of North Africa, the Americans, British and French eventually drive the major German forces out of North Africa. However, a great many remaining German forces remain in North Africa engage in fierce fighting and resistance against American and British forces in the deserts of Algeria, Tunisia and Libya for the rest of the war. In the Asia-Pacific theater, alongside US Marines, US Army forces help fiercely defend Hawaii and the Midway and Johnston atolls from Japanese invasion attempts. Later, after US Marines seized the all the Pacific islands from Japanese forces, the US Army forces helped invade and liberate the Philippines, before moving to help seize Okinawa. While this went on, US Army forces and US Marines invaded China, helping Chinese forces in liberating all of southern China, then advancing up north. US Army forces and US Marines kept fighting fiercely in vicious battles in the thick jungles, rices fields and villages of China, with American forces fiercely crushing Japanese defenses and resistance and inflicting very heavy losses on the Japanese while helping the Chinese liberate most Chinese land. US Army forces then help the Allies invade Western Europe, first by seizing Sicily, then US forces help invade and break German defenses in Italy and Spain, then land in and slowly retake France. However, they encounter very fierce resistance from the Germans in France, Italy and Spain, but after much fierce fighting, by the end of the war, the Americans manage to help liberate most of these three countries, though by the end of the war, the Germans continue still held onto the border areas of Northern Italy and Eastern France, though US, British and French forces manage to break into Germany itself and capture the cities of Emmerich and Eilendorf in fierce fighting, though that's as far as they got into Germany before the war ended in Europe with German surrender in 1945. US Army forces and Marines then invaded Japan in a very risky operation, capturing most land in the western half of Japan, and allowing them to surround and move onto the capital of Tokyo. Miraculously, the Americans only suffered surprisingly minimal casualties than what was expected, and the US forces fiercely overwhelmed and firmly crushed the Japanese resistance in Japan, receiving a surprisingly high number of Japanese surrenders. US soldiers also committed a number of fierce reprisals and massacres against hundreds of Japanese prisoners of war in Japan, China and the Philippines, but US forces still remained mostly very kind and respectful towards Japanese civilians. US soldiers and Marines captured most of Tokyo and viciously crushed Japanese defenses in the city before the Emperor finally sued for peace, and Japan finally surrendered in 1945. US Army forces then occupied Japan and helped occupy Germany, helping to rebuild both countries and stationing bases in both of them. While in Japan, though the US Army followed a strict non fraternization policy towards the local Japanese people, still seeing the Japanese as the enemy American soldiers still behaved in a very kind, caring and respectful manner towards the Japanese people and the non fraternization laws became much more relaxed as the occupation went on. While the US Army stationed bases in Japan, the Army also retained control of the island of Okinawa. Later, during the Cold War conflicts, the United States Army played a very big and pivotal role in combating Communists and other hostile forces. First, the US Army defends the Korean peninsula and fights off Communist Chinese invasion and assaults, then the US forces help push the Chinese back to the Yalu River, then help successfully defend Korea again from Chinese and Soviet counter offensives before moving in and fighting and destroying Chinese forces and bases in Manchuria. After that, US Army forces help battle against Arab and Palestinian forces in the Middle East to defend Israel in both of the Palestine Wars and the Suez Crisis. The US Army also engages in fierce fighting against Soviet forces and Communist rebels in Indochina and Central Africa for a number of years, fighting fiercely in the Indochina Wars and Simba Wars against Soviet forces and their allies. In two of the most important conflicts of the Cold War, the US Army sees very extensive fighting in the vicious Taiwan War and Sino-Indian War. US Army forces engaged in vicious fighting against Communist Chinese forces in multiple vicious battles in the Taiwan War and Sino-Indian War, with US Army forces fighting fiercely and extensively helping the ROC forces to defend Taiwan and Hainan, then fiercely defending Japan and the Philippines. After much fierce fighting, the US Army helps invade southern China, with US Army forces fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes against Chinese Communist forces in the thick jungles, rice fields and villages of China, with US Army forces fiercely crushing Chinese resistance and inflicting very heavy losses on the Chinese. The US Army also fights very hard in India, defending India and fiercely fighting off Chinese invasions and assaults. While the US Army keeps fighting in multiple vicious battles to crush the Chinese forces in the thick jungles and villages of India, the US Army extensively help the ROC forces defend India, then US forces invade Tibet to destroy Chinese PLA forces and bases, leading to China suing for peace, and even creating a much stronger relationship with the United States in 1972. In 1972, US forces finally return Okinawa to Japan, then moves all of their military bases from Okinawa and onto Japan itself. The US Army has also continued to see action in the Cold War, with US Army forces helping German border guards in defending the German border along the Elbe River from attacks and incursions by Soviet German border guards and Soviet forces. After this, US soldiers engage in fighting in Central America against Cuban forces and Communist rebels, culminating in the successful US invasion of Panama in 1989. In the Modern Era, the US Army has continued playing a very important role in combating hostile forces all over the globe. After attacks on the World Trade Center in 1996, the US Army is sent to battle the Taliban in Afghanistan, as well as fighting against Iranian-Iraqi coalition forces. While the war in Afghanistan rages for a number of years, the US Army also assists in the NATO intervention in Russia, but are forced to withdraw. However, the US Army engages in fierce battles against MEC forces in the Saudi Arabian Civil War and successfully takes out the MEC regime after years of fierce fighting. After this, while fighting rages in Afghanistan, US Army forces are sent to fight and successfully crush Communist rebel forces in Brazil, India, Mexico, Somalia and Indochina, then they defend France and Belgium from attacks by Communist rebels. US Army forces also try to defend Iraq and Kuwait from Iranian invasion from Saddam Hussein, but are forced to pull back in 2006. Meanwhile, US Army forces help defend India and the Pacific Islands from Chinese assaults and incursions in 2008. However, by late 2009, the last US forces withdraw from Afghanistan. In 2004, the Second Korean War begins when the Koreans invade and seize most of East Asia and the Southern half of Africa, then the Koreans and Cubans invade Mexico and Brazil. The US Army fights in numerous fierce battles in the war, first, with US forces defending Japan from the Koreans. The US Army then keeps fighting fiercely in driving Korean and Cuban forces from Mexico and Brazil in much fierce fighting. The US Army then helps fight Korean forces in Africa and drive them out of the continent in fierce fighting, then US Army forces fight the Koreans in their conquered East Asian territories, liberating these lands in vicious fighting and crushing Korean resistance. After this, the US Army helps liberate Manchuria and Mongolia, then they finally invade and crush Korea, bringing an end to the war in 2008. In early 2010, World War III begins, and the United States immediately joins the fight. The US Army is sent to help liberate and defend lands seized by Russia, Iran and China. The US Army fights to defend Central and Southern America, and after several years of fierce fighting, the US Army helps liberate these lands from Russian control, as well as helping to defend the Caribbean and liberate Canada. When the Russians make attacks on Virginia and New York's Long Island, US forces completely evacuate all civilians from the attacked areas before hand, then the US Army fights to drive the Russians from these areas, successfully defending New York City and Washington and forcing the Russians to withdraw. The US Army keeps fighting very hard in the war, mostly alongside US Marines and German forces fighting against the Russian, Chinese and Iranian armies. The US Army invades and helps liberate the Southern half of Africa in much fierce fighting from Chinese control, then after US Army forces help defend Japan, the US Army then invades and liberates Indochina and all of the rest of Southeast Asia from Chinese control in much fierce and hard fighting. Later on, US Army forces engage in fierce fighting to help liberate Western, Northern and Southern Europe from Russian control. As this goes on, US Army forces give incredibly extensive help in fighting numerous fierce battles in North Africa, the Middle East, Central Asia, China, India and the Pacific Islands, with US Army forces fighting fiercely and greatly helping US Marines and German forces fighting very hard and fierce in the lands. After much vicious fighting, in which the US Army keeps fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes in the vast deserts of North Africa and the Middle East while the US Army forces are fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes in the thick jungles of China, India and the Pacific Islands, they help crush much fierce enemy resistance and slowly liberate these lands. Eventually, after the US Army sees much vicious fighting in multiple fierce battles in North Africa, the Middle East, China and India, they slowly liberate these lands, then they help invade China, fiercely crushing Chinese resistance and helping to capture the cities of Beijing and Tianjin in vicious fighting. However, the Russian counter offensives seize most of Asia and North Africa, driving US and Allied forces out of these lands. Even so, the US Army extensively helps in fighting and slowly reclaiming these lands, eventually liberating them towards the end of 2016. Toward the end of 2016, US Army forces invade Siberia, encountering very stiff Russian resistance. As the US Army begins advancing into Siberia, Western Russia falls to the Germans and Russia surrenders. After the Russian surrender and final end of World War III in late 2016, the US Army recuperates, then they continue conducting military operations against hostile forces throughout the globe. Equipment The US Army relies heavily on very high individual and overall strength and firepower, platoon based team work and fighting on open lines to fight their enemies. US soldiers were incredibly well trained, battle hardened and well equipped, making them very strong and formidable fighters able to fight numerous enemies. US Army equipment and uniform has varied over time, but can be broken down into sections: In the Civil War era, US soldiers wore blue wool uniforms, and blue kepi caps, and commonly wore backpacks. They were armed with Sharps 1855 rifles, Colt M1855 rifles, Henry 44 rifles, Smith Carbines, Spencer Carbines, Colt Model 1860 pistols and sabres, and their vehicles include horses. In the Banana Wars era, they wore brown khaki uniforms and, from an early point, wore bush hats while at a later point, wear Brodie helmets. Their weapons include Springfield rifles, M1917 Enfield rifles, BAR guns, M1897 trench guns, Lewis guns and M1911 Colt pistols. Their vehicles include horses and Mark V landship tanks. In the World War II era, US soldiers wore green uniforms and M1 helmets, and often wore tan jackets, supply pack belts and back packs. Their weapons include Thompson guns, BAR guns, M1 Garand rifles, Springfield rifles, M41 Johnson guns, M50 Reising guns and M1911 Colt pistols. Their vehicles include M4 Sherman tanks, Willy's jeeps, GMC CCKW trucks and M3 half tracks. In the Cold War era, US soldiers wore olive drab green uniforms and M1 helmets, and commonly wore combat vests, supply pack belts and backpacks. Their weapons include M16A1 rifles, CAR 15 rifles, M60 machine guns, M14 rifles, American 180 guns and M1911 Colt pistols. Their vehicles include M60 Patton tanks, M35 trucks and M113 APCs. In the Modern Warfare era, US soldiers wear green camouflage uniforms, green camouflage combat vests, Gefechtshelm PASGT helmets with green camouflage covering, and commonly wear utility belts with supply packs and wear backpacks. Their weapons include M16A2 rifles, M4 Carbines, Minimi SAW machine guns, M14 rifles, M60 machine guns, CAR 15 guns, MP5 guns, M21 rifles, M4 Benelli shotguns and M1911 Colt pistols. Their vehicles include M1 Abrams tanks, Humvee cars, M35 trucks and Stryker IFVs. In Cimil's World The US Army appears in a number of franchises, most commonly in the Call of Duty, Battlefield and Steve N' Greg franchises, always appearing as protagonists or supporting characters.Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Medal of Honor Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Military Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Authority Category:Brutes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Destroyers Category:Hard Workers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Selfless Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Normal Skilled Category:Bully Slayers Category:War Heroes Category:One Man Army Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Determinators Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Loyal Category:Recurring Category:Altruistic